


перепробовать всё

by ladyxenia



Category: RPS, РУССКИЙ РЭП
Genre: Competitive Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Elements, everyone is stupid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: …у этих, судя по тому, как они вместе держатся и как друг на друга смотрят при этом, серьёзно всё. Правда, нафига тогда они развели его с Димой на эту тему с поцелуями, Саша не понимал. Ещё он не понимал, что сейчас должно было произойти по сути — соревнование пар? Смотр достижений?





	перепробовать всё

Реймин смотрит на Плейблека так, что Саше становится неловко. Он как будто видит что-то, не предназначенное для чужих глаз, — слишком много во взгляде тепла и неосязаемой нежности. На друзей так не смотрят. На тех, с кем спят просто потому, потому что почему бы и нет, так не смотрят тем более.

Он вот на Диму глядит не так, в этом Саша уверен. Не то чтобы они прямо спали, так, подрочили пару раз вместе, по-братски, ничего серьёзного. А у этих, судя по тому, как они вместе держатся и как друг на друга смотрят при этом, серьёзно всё. Правда, нафига тогда они развели его с Димой на эту тему с поцелуями, Саша не понимал. Ещё он не понимал, что сейчас должно было произойти по сути — соревнование пар? Смотр достижений? Выяснение, где твой хахаль находится по шкале от «тренировался на помидорах» до «эксперт-засосник»?  
  
Почему-то эти вопросы не возникали у Саши в голове, когда Реймин минуты две назад предложил всем дружно пососаться. Возможно, Саша слишком охуел от неожиданности.

Они тогда просто сидели с Димой на диване у столика в углу, тупили в телефоны. Дима, пользуясь тем, что нихуя со стороны не видно, положил руку ему на бедро и продолжил со скучающим лицом скроллить ленту вк второй рукой. Реймин с Плейблеком возникли в их углу неожиданно. Рука Димы быстро соскользнула с Сашиной ноги, но Реймин успел заметить.

Он втиснулся к ним за столик, потянул за собой Плейблека и посмотрел на обоих по очереди и заговорщицки спросил у Димы:

— Чё, Вайб нормально целуется?

Саше надо было сказать: «Иди на хуй» или «Ты что, совсем бухой?». Но чёрт дёрнул встрять раньше Димы:

— Нормально, ему нравится.

Молдаване, судя по лицам, не ожидали такого ответа — да Саша и сам не ожидал, что скажет подобное. Дима рядом заржал.

А потом Реймин переглянулся с Плейблеком и спросил уже Сашу:

— А Шумм как целуется?

Саша — не идти же на попятную сейчас — пожал плечами и сказал:

— Мне пойдёт.

Дима пихнул его в плечо с шутливым возмущением:

— Эй! Что значит «пойдёт»?

— Слушайте! — у Реймина внутри как будто лампочка зажглась, так воодушевлённо он выглядел, когда говорил. — Так может проверим?

Повернулся к Плейблеку и спросил:

— Ты же говорил, что тебе интересно. Не передумал?

Плейблек спрятал лицо в ладони — непонятно было, от смущения или потому что смеётся. А потом посмотрел на них с Димой, склонив голову, и сказал:

— Ну, если они не зассут…  
  
Они, конечно, не зассали.  
  


«Лучше бы зассали, наверное», — неловко думает Саша, стоя в туалетном предбаннике рядом с Димой, опираясь на раковину бедром, пока молдавская сладкая парочка долго переглядывается.  
Дима тоже обращает внимание на их взгляды, только в отличие от Саши, не держит мысли при себе, а усмехается и спрашивает:

— Тём, ты видел, как твой друг на тебя смотрит? Мы вам точно нужны?

Плейблек вопросительно смотрит на Реймина, тот с нейтральной улыбкой пожимает плечами.

— Передумал, Ромыч? — спрашивает Плейблек вслух, и голос у него напрягается немного. Видимо, подозревает, что Реймин может быть против, и беспокоится за него. Реймин в ответ мотает головой и весело отвечает:

— Не. Нормально всё, я же первый предложил.

Плейблек ещё немного смотрит на него, изучая выражение лица, а потом снова поворачивается к ним с Димой, улыбается и говорит:

— Тогда начнём?

И в этот момент Саша понимает: Плейблек пиздец волнуется.

Вроде, и хочет, и пытается рулить процессом, но внутри трясётся сильнее всех здесь присутствующих. «Может, ну его нафиг», — хочет предложить Саша, но не успевает, потому что Дима говорит:

— Давно пора, — ухватывает Плейблека за подбородок и целует, в полную силу.

Совсем не так, как целовал Сашу в первый раз — скупо, аккуратно, почти не разжимая губ. И даже не так, как делал это потом. А напористо, влажно, не сдерживаясь, как будто они уже сто раз целовались — или как будто хочет что-то доказать.  
Наблюдать за ними странно, но перестать не получается. Саша чувствует, как в районе желудка собирается холодный комок. Хочется отвернуться, но он смотрит, не отрываясь, на их раскрасневшиеся блестящие от слюны рты. И ловит себя на мысли, что ревновать Диму тупо: они же друг другу по сути никто, ну целовались по пьяни, ну помогали друг другу кончить пару раз, бывает. Хотя то, что он испытывает, ревностью назвать сложно. Это чувство другое. Для него нужно специальное слово, которого Саша не знает — чтобы описать ощущение, которое испытываешь, когда осознаёшь, что тебя тоже могли бы целовать вот так.

— Красиво, да? — раздаётся рядом с ухом шёпот Реймина. Саша от неожиданности аж вздрагивает.

— Прости, — говорит Реймин. — Засмотрелся и забыл, что я здесь?

Саша с усилием проглатывает скопившуюся во рту слюну.

— Да не, — говорит. — Задумался просто. Это…

— Пиздец, да, — восторженно соглашается Реймин.

Дима открывается ото рта Плейблека и говорит:

— Вы-то чего ждёте?

Плейблек сразу находит взглядом Реймина, и Саше снова становится неловко от их переглядок-разговоров. Плейблек сейчас выглядит так, как будто не целовался только что, а уже хорошенько потрахался: лицо расслабленно, щёки в пунцовых пятнах от прилившей крови, губы припухли и мокро блестят. Он кивает, глядя на Реймина невозможно тёплым взглядом, Реймин кивает ему в ответ и кладёт ладонь Саше на затылок.  
Рука у него тёплая, сухая, спокойная.

— Пиздец, — думает Саша.

Впервые за встречу его накрывает настолько сильным желанием свалить, нахуй послать эти эксперименты. А потом он бросает взгляд на Диму. Тот смотрит в их сторону, не мигая, напряжённо сведя брови, почти жёстко. Желание дать по съёбам исчезает сразу. Саша хочет спросить у Димы, в чём дело, но Реймин уже тянет его к себе за шею и накрывает губами Сашин рот.

Саша сразу закрывает глаза, чтобы не отвлекаться, не забивать себе голову посторонними мыслями, и раскрывает губы, принимая в себя чужой язык. Реймин целует его, как в последний раз, — хотя это для них и есть последний, наверное, — впивается в его губы, вцепляется пальцами в шею, шумно дышит носом и приглушённо стонет.

Целоваться с человеком, который отдаётся процессу, а не анализирует происходящее, оказывается охуенно. Совсем не так, как с девчонками, которые у него были, и не так, как с Димой. Он легко прикусывает Сашину нижнюю губу, тянет на себя, отпускает, снова плотно прижимается губами. Саша обхватывает его голову ладонями, держит крепко, хотя Реймин и не пытается отстраниться, раскрывает рот шире, и ведёт языком по его языку, и это какой-то пиздец. Если Реймин всегда такой охуенный, нахуя вообще Плейблек хотел пососаться с кем-нибудь другим. Зачем?

Саша внезапно чувствует, как к его шее чуть ниже пальцев Реймина прижимаются чьи-то губы. Он дёргается от неожиданности, потом по знакомому ощущению от щетины понимает, что это Дима, и расслабляется. Тот встаёт сзади, совсем близко, кладёт руки Саше на бёдра, прижимается к нему всем телом и начинает торопливо и сухо зацеловывать его шею. «Пиздец», — думает Саша. Дима делает паузу на секунду и тихо шепчет под ухом: «Пиздец».  
Саше хочется смеяться. У дураков мысли сходятся, видимо.

Дима коротко целует его под ухом, снова говорит:

— Видел бы ты себя. Ты пиздец, Саша.

Смеяться Саше больше не хочется. Он отрывается от губ Реймина, плохо соображая, что сейчас стоит, а что не стоит делать. Смотрит назад, на Диму — и оказывается, делать этого не стоило. От напряжения в его взгляде как током прошибает. Дима ещё раз говорит:

— Пиздец, — немного удивлённо даже, будто только что сделал открытие.

И целует Сашу так, как Плейблека.


End file.
